Sunkissed
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Anzu has been working in the Palace much too long and she is given good fortune when a wealthy man named Bakura comes to get a house slave. One shot


DIS: Hello, hello, how are all of you doing on this glorious day? Good I hope! Now, this one is a One-Shot Ancient Egypt fic. It is Bakura/Anzu. Read the summary below.  
  
Summary: Anzu has been working in the Palace much too long and she is given good fortune when a wealthy man name Bakura comes to get a house slave.R&R  
  
E N J O Y!  
  
Note: This will only be a One-Shot fic, I repeat ONLY a One-Shot fic. I can't afford to put another Ancient Egyptian fic up. However, I will make this one of the best One-Shot I have ever made (or will).  
  
!  
  
Ra was hovering above the Land of the Gods, Egypt. His eyes watched a young, wealthy man as he walked out of his home, towards his pond. His sunkissed, tan skin was revealed by his open robe. His dark blue-gray eyes was averted to the sands of Egypt. Ra's rays spread out, heating the man's skin. A playful smirk danced on his lips as he saw more Nubians coming towards Egypt. The soft breeze from the north floated through his short dirty blonde hair. It was unnatural to have dirty blonde hair, but he and two other Arabs had this color of hair. His name was Bakura, one of the most wealthy lords in the City of Pharaoh or Egypt for that. He, however, had only just entered this world. A free world. A world where he didn't have to run from anyone. He had previously been a thief, but Bakura had placed a beautiful plate of gold blackmail above Pharaoh Atemu's head, so he was a free man, all crimes erased from his profile. Of course, his two friends, Marik and Malik had gotten the same treatment, for they had been by his side when this played out.  
  
"Lord Bakura, your chariot is ready." His loyal servant, Chadzar told him. Bakura gave a light nod and glanced behind him.  
  
"Your hand, Chadzar." Bakura said in a firm voice. Chadzar flinched and moved his hand quickly to his shoulder. Bakura was kinder than his last master. Chadzar was forgetful and only 10. He had also been a thief, until he was caught and sold as a slave. Bakura had bought him out of pity and before he had been caught, Chadzar was good friends with Malik, who told him stories about his, Bakura and Marik's raids. To Chadzar, at that point, Bakura was strong-willed and stubborn. He learned that he was right. Bakura was also a tough man, who didn't take anything from anyone. What freaked Chadzar was the fact that Bakura DID NOT accept defeat or give ANYONE what was rightfully his. Chadzar still liked him, because he was like him. A thief. Bakura had freed Chadzar, but Chadzar decided to stay a slave for Bakura and Bakura didn't argue.  
  
"Chadzar." Chadzar had been leaving when he heard his master's gruff voice.  
  
"Yes, master?" Chadzar questioned curiously.  
  
"Your birthday is soon, isn't it?" Chadzar froze. He gulped and nodded. "How old will you be?"  
  
"11, master." Chadzar had been praying every day that his master would forget. Bakura believed that by 11, a boy turns into a man, which would mean a woman. Chadzar didn't want to lose his virginity yet. He didn't think he was ready or even big for that matter! He always compared his skinny, weak body to Bakura's broad, strong body. Chadzar had a habit of doing that. Comparing himself to others. At times he would look at his naked body and the thought of how large Bakura was crossed his mind.  
  
"11, hmm?" Bakura turned, fiddling with a necklace that hung on his neck. "Do you think you're ready yet, then?"  
  
"No." Chadzar said in a hasty voice.  
  
"And why is that?" Bakura's deep eyes looked over to him.  
  
"Because. Just look at me! I'm scrawny and weak!" He lashed out. Bakura chuckled at the boy's reaction.  
  
"You just need some training."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"What is it, Chadzar?"  
  
"Why don't you have a wife or at least a, er, personal slave?" Bakura stared at Chadzar.  
  
"I didn't think you noticed. Speaking of which, I'm about to leave to the Palace to pick a house slave. A girl, of course. Why don't you come with me?" Chadzar nodded, eager, but noticed that his master preferred to avoid the subject of women. He had asked his master about it earlier and just like now, he had avoided it or had changed the subject.  
  
!  
  
"Aiiiii, what a mess!" Kala cried, looking at the food that had fallen all over. Shizuka and Anzu, two sister's who were slaves, gave nervous smiles.  
  
"Oops?" Anzu said, shrugging, laughing uneasily. Anzu was an average sized girl, with short cinnamon brown hair and two lotus-blue eyes that shone like two diamonds in glassy orbs. The Pharaoh's men had killed her parents and she had been caught, trying to escape. Her sister was the only other one who had survived. Their village had been raided by thieves and when the two girls were trying to escape, they thought they were thieves and made them slaves in the palace. "You're lucky you weren't hung," The High- Priest, Seth had told them. The two thought other wise. They didn't want to be in the palace. They hated the Pharaoh, who had taxed their parents more than they could give. IT angered Anzu and Shizuka, who was the younger of the two. Anzu could be stubborn at times, but Shizuka was the complete opposite of her elder sister. She was only 2 years younger, shy, and kind- hearted. She obeyed everyone's and anyone's order. Only if they are higher than her. If the Pharaoh told her to jump off a cliff, she would do it. It was probably the reason Seth had preferred her over Anzu. Anzu continuously disobeyed him, unlike Shizuka, who listened to his every command. The only down part was that Shizuka was a it of a klutz and a ditsy girl, who was naïve.  
  
"What did you two DO in here?!" Kala asked, her eyes wide, traumatized.  
  
"Um, well, we were trying to balance them to put on the table, but we tripped over something and they all fell and broke." Shizuka said in an honest voice. Kala grabbed Shizuka by her robe and yelled, "PHARAOH ATEMU WANTED DINNER DONE BY NOW! WE CAN'T REDO IT!"  
  
"Uh, hehehe, whoops?" Shizuka said, showing her ditsy self again. Seth came in, hearing the shout.  
  
"What in the—HOLY RA! What did you do in here, Kala?!" Seth asked, turning to Kala. Seth sometimes did this. But only for Shizuka. He pitied the 14- year-old, mainly because seeing her getting whipped, was painful to see. Anzu, however, was suspicious of the priest. He wouldn't do that for ANYONE. "Kala, go and tell Pharaoh what you did." Seth said sternly, pointing out. When she was gone, he turned to them, "There is someone here to buy a house slave, go line up with the other's." He jerked his head to the door way and the two left, Shizuka smiling in gratitude.  
  
!  
  
Chadzar stared in wonder at the palace grounds. Bakura watched him, smiling slightly. Bakura looked around himself and smirked, remembering the good raids he had had here. He sighed and noticed Seth and two advisors leaving towards Pharaoh's chambers. Seth saw Bakura and stopped, waiting for him.  
  
"Hello Seth." Bakura gave a courteous nod.  
  
"Hello Bakura. I'm surprised you've held back the urge to kill and thieve." Bakura chuckled, amused at the priest. Chadzar, the unhumorous child, snorted and frowned. He saw nothing amusing about this. Seth was practically spitting in Bakura's face. How Chadzar would like to slap that egotistical bastard for mocking his master! Chadzar's hand shot up to his shoulder before Seth looked at him. Seth snorted in amusement.  
  
"What a pathetic looking slave." Bakura saw Seth's hand move to his whip, but before the whip came in contact with Chadzar's skin, Bakura's hand shot with the speed of a jack rabbit and his hand became glued to Seth's wrist.  
  
"He's mine and I will be the one who decides his scars." Bakura hissed in such a venomous voice, Chadzar himself was a bit shaken. Seth wrenched his hand away from the grip of Bakura.  
  
"Humph, you lie on the same level of that kid, Bakura, it's no wonder you would protect him." Seth scoffed.  
  
"If you value your position Seth, you'll shut the fuck up." Bakura growled. Seth's eyes went wide.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seth said in a low voice.  
  
"If I can hold blackmail on Pharaoh, then I can use mine against you to my advantage." Bakura smirked, his eyelids dropping to half point.  
  
"You have NONE!" Seth said, the fear evident in his voice.  
  
"I know you're little infatuation with that slave girl. Who was she again? Oh yes, Shizuka." Seth gapped at him and Bakura cackled at the priest.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll try to not to let it slip." Bakura chuckled and waved a hand, signaling for Chadzar to continue, leaving Seth, pale and weak. He held onto the wall, terror churning in his stomach. How had Bakura known? Seth thought. 'He had not even been in the Palace since a week ago!' Seth took in heavy, steady deep breaths of air, trying to regain his posture. When he did, he returned to the advisors by Pharaoh's palace.  
  
!  
  
Chadzar watched Bakura, still a bit shaken. Bakura was a dangerous person. Chadzar made a note not to piss him off or to take anything special of his. Bakura stopped and Chadzar noticed they were at the Throne Room.  
  
"Keep your hand on your shoulder at all times. Bow to the Pharaoh and keep silent. I don't need him taxing my ass anymore then he is." Bakura said in a firm voice. Chadzar nodded, knowing that Bakura was serious. They entered and saw that Pharaoh Atemu was only just arriving. Both kneeled down respectively. Atemu chuckled and said, "Well, well, I never expected the ex- thief to be coming to choose one of MY slaves." Bakura shrugged, afraid if he said something it would be "Screw you!" or "Fuck off, before I slit your throat!".  
  
"Well, they're right there, Thief—Er, Bakura, go ahead." Bakura nodded at Atemu and they both kneeled before going to the line of girls. Chadzar looked at them and some giggled at him. His face went red and he hid behind Bakura's figure. Bakura came to Shizuka and snickered. He walked to the next girl and frowned, shaking his head. Coming to Anzu, he eyed her. She had nervous sweat rolling down her face and she was chewing her lip, close to holding her breath. Chadzar noticed Bakura was taking a long time at this girl, so he peaked behind his master to look at her. She was pretty, no doubt, even with the dirt and grime on her body. Her rags revealed some extra amount of her body, which seemed to make Bakura like her more. There was a bold aura around her, which made Bakura curious. He took her chin and examined her. Shizuka looked over at her sister worriedly. "This one." He said to the small, old, bent over servant of Pharaoh.  
  
"Ex-excuse me?" The old man sputtered.  
  
"This one, what's her name?" The old man checked his scroll and said, "A- Anzu." He blubbered.  
  
"Very well. I want this one, then." Shizuka gasped and ran to her sister, hugging her. Anzu patted her little sister's head.  
  
"Please, won't you take someone else?!" Shizuka rounded on to Bakura. He had a blank expression on his face as he said, "No."  
  
"Sold!" The old man said, taking Bakura's money.  
  
!  
  
Anzu hugged her sister good bye. "Stay strong, Shizuka." Shizuka nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"My master says to hurry, we have to make time and get home by tonight." Chadzar told Anzu, who nodded and followed Chadzar. Shizuka watched her, then hurried inside.  
  
Bakura frowned, looking up at the sun. It was 3:30. He sighed, this had taken longer than he had wanted. Anzu came over, her arms hanging at her sides. Bakura frowned at her and tapped his shoulder. She blinked in surprise and moved her hand to her shoulder. Normally, she would be whipped for that. Bakura nodded in approval and said, "We need to hurry before sunset, it'd be best if you two weren't out with me when night comes." It was more of a warning then a suggestion. Chadzar nodded as well as Anzu.  
  
!  
  
Anzu was thankful Bakura didn't ask her questions about her family or past on the way there. In fact, he was silent. When the sun set, it looked like a beautiful painting. She was hesitant to ask Bakura anything.  
  
"Um, master?" He glanced at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just wondering, what part of Egypt are we in?" He waved his hand and to Anzu, it seemed as though he was brushing her question off.  
  
"We're at Shinou." Chadzar answered. She turned to him. "It's a really nice place. Very pretty. You can see the Sahara Desert." He smiled gently at her. She brightened and smiled back. Chadzar could hear Bakura's muffled laughter and looked down, embarrassed and mumbled, "I was just saying..." And it was directed at Bakura, who was still laughing at his second mumbled comment.  
  
!  
  
"Chadzar will show you the slave quarters since he's SO fond of you." Bakura said, smirking at Chadzar. Anzu blinked.  
  
"Oh that's good. I need a friend." Anzu said, smiling. Bakura's smirk fell and he stared at her like she was stupid. 'Jerk' Anzu thought. Bakura then learned that Anzu knew how to counter someone's insults or teasers with her own. It amused Bakura that she was so confident of herself, though he had to admit that he had liked her better in the rags she first had on then the new clothes all new slaves got.  
  
"Is Bakura always so grumpy?" Anzu asked Chadzar one night.  
  
"Sometimes. Actually, you're the only YOUNG girl slave in his household." Chadzar admitted.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"He doesn't fancy new people anyways. Especially girls."  
  
"Why? Does he like guys then?"  
  
"I don't know, Whenever I try to talk about girls or something, he always avoids the subject to be truthful. I kinda wonder..."  
  
"Maybe he had a wife or something." Anzu suggested. Chadzar laughed at that. Anzu gave a confused look.  
  
"No way! He couldn't get married! He used to be a great Thief!" Chadzar stood up at them, smirking. "He raided villages, fought the Pharaoh's men! He was the Thief Lord! That's what they call him at least!" Chadzar told her.  
  
"Wow, really?"  
  
"yeah!"  
  
"I had no idea. But he seems really nice. Normally I get 15 lashes for not having my hand on my shoulder."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that is true. He's a really great guy, though. He's only 23."  
  
"I know." She stared over at the sands. When she had first seen Bakura, she had thought him one of the handsome guys in life. She nearly fainted when he touched her. She had no idea he was going to pick her. She was actually pretty happy that she was able to get out of that horrid place, but she worried about Shizuka. She knew Shizuka never got any lashes and even if she got in trouble, that accursed priest would save her butt. Anzu was worried about all the work her sister might get with her gone. She only hope not a lot. Her thoughts drifted to Bakura again. How could he NOT have a wife?  
  
Chadzar noticed the sigh coming from Anzu and raised an eyebrow. She had one of those love-lorn expressions a lot of girls got. Chadzar waved a hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Chadzar asked, curious to know what was going through the older girl's mind.  
  
"Nothing! We should get back inside!" Chadzar nodded and the two hurried back.  
  
!  
  
The next day, Chadzar was starting his training with Marik and Malik. Bakura was about to go outside to watch but saw Anzu sitting at the pond, looking rather sad and lonely. Bakura cursed himself and went over to her.  
  
"HEY!" She jumped up, almost falling into the pond. She scrambled up and put her hand to her shoulder and groaned in frustration, seeing the sea weed hanging off her hair. Bakura blinked and with nimble fingers removed it from her chocolate-colored hair.  
  
"Why don't you do something fun?" He spat, trying to look tough. She cocked her head cutely, which melted Bakura's toughness away in less than a second.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ugh, forget it. Just come on. Chadzar is starting his training today. You're his friend, right? You two are around each other 24/7. Come on." She toddled behind Bakura and when he stopped, she slammed into his back. Bakura tingled, after feeling her breasts pressed against his back. He shook his head and looked for wherever those idiots were.  
  
"there!" Anzu pointed and Bakura blinked and turned his head to her, a skeptical look on his face. She shrunk back and said, "Uh, hehehe, sorry?"  
  
"You're good..." He grumbled, walking swiftly towards the 3.  
  
"Now, do you do foreplay first or go right into it?" Marik asked, chewing on a date.  
  
"Um, is this part of the training?" Chadzar asked, unsure of the answer.  
  
"Of course it is!" Malik said. "You want to become a man, right? This is the first thing you need to learn!"  
  
"I have to learn how to have sex first?" Chadzar asked as his face went slightly red.  
  
"Yep!" Marik said, then seeing Bakura and Anzu, raised a hand in greeting.  
  
"Any progress?" Bakura asked, letting Anzu through first.  
  
"No, the idiot doesn't even know if he should do foreplay first or not!" Malik said, crossing his arms, snorting. Bakura raised an eyebrow and he was almost sure he heard Anzu mutter, "Perverts." Behind his back. Bakura glanced at her, then back at Chadzar. Sure, they were slaves of his, but why not have some fun?  
  
"Well, since we have a lady present, we might as well show the boy how to do foreplay first." Bakura said, nodding. Chadzar and Anzu's jaw dropped. Malik and Marik roared with laughter, slapping their thighs. Anzu stepped back.  
  
"I won't do it! Not even if I get 100 lashes, I won't do it!" Bakura laughed.  
  
"You have to. I said so." Bakura pointed out. Anzu gulped and before anyone knew it, Chadzar fainted from the shock of it all. Bakura laughed and said, "Hurry and take him to the well." Anzu was going to follow, but Bakura grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Oh no you don't. We'll wait for them here." Anzu gulped and stood there as Bakura sat down. The sun was slowly setting and the Sahara Desert's wavy sands flowed as far as the eye could see. Anzu glanced at Bakura. He looked so wonderful, sitting there, the sun's rays hitting his face and the wind breathing through his hair. His sat with his arm slung on his knee. His robe hung back, showing his tan, masculine chest and the golden necklace that hung around his neck leaned on the tan flesh peacefully. Bakura's blue- gray eyes were looking longingly at the desert's sands, almost as though there was something more wonderful, more grander then there was here. Then Anzu remembered Chadzar's words: He used to be a great Thief. He raided villages, fought the Pharaoh's men! He was the Thief Lord! That's what they call him at least!  
  
Anzu looked back at him and took a breath. "Is something wrong, master?"  
  
"Indeed." A surprised expression crossed over the soft features of Anzu. She had not expected him to tell her so. "People think being a rich, great lord is everything in the world. That it's the best thing a person could have." He paused, and his deep, beautiful eyes turned to his slave. "What do you think, Anzu?"  
  
"I think it is." Anzu said after some thought. He frowned. "I...Was born in a village far by the Nile and was not wealthy." She explained.  
  
"The Nile? What...Was it called?" He was no longer looking at her.  
  
"Shivon."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Thieves raided it and when Pharaoh's men came, they burned it down. For no reason." She frowned, anger enveloping her.  
  
"I use to live in a village by the Nile. It too, was burned down by Pharaoh's men." She looked at him and sat down beside him.  
  
"You would rather be out there, thieving." She concluded. "To...Make Pharaoh Atemu angry."  
  
"Yes. I don't fancy this place, no matter how wonderfully rich I am." He sighed.  
  
"You don't like Pharaoh, period."  
  
"No, I don't. Do you?" She bit her lip.  
  
"No. He...Hurt me." She said at last. Bakura's head snapped to her.  
  
"Hurt you? What do you mean 'hurt you'?" She had never told anyone about what happened and wondered if she should tell him. But since he had asked and he was her master, she would have to answer.  
  
"He r...ra...raped me." Bakura's eyes were still held on her.  
  
"That was 3 months ago." He said bluntly,  
  
"yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I heard a rumor of it from Niko, our spy or messenger more like. He works at the Palace, but works for us thieves too." He paused. "He told us that the High Priest, Seth, was storming and raging about it. He even threatened to resign from being High Priest because of it."  
  
"Impossible! He hates me to such ends that he'd kill me!" Bakura chuckled.  
  
"Seth has a strange way of showing who he likes and dislikes. He can do it directly and indirectly. As for your sister, Shizuka right?—He shows her his feelings directly."  
  
"He loves her, doesn't he?" Anzu asked Bakura miserably.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Bakura said. Anzu's lips pursed and the she dared ask the question Chadzar had formed in her mind.  
  
"I don't mean to be nosy, master—"  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"B-Bakura, but, why haven't you married or even had a personal slave?" Bakura looked at her, a mysterious grin on his lips.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He said and stood up. "Because wives are useless and personal slaves are sluts and bad for what they are used for."  
  
"Then why did you buy me?" Anzu whispered. Bakura froze and looked down at her.  
  
"You are a house slave, not a personal slave."  
  
"I sure feel like one!" She snapped so suddenly. Bakura flinched and Anzu gasped, looking up at him, with wide, blue eyes. She slid her hand up to her shoulder pathetically. Bakura winced at her bowed head. It made HIM feel like HE had raped her, not Atemu.  
  
"I'm dirty, I'm ugly and I'm worthless." She mumbled. Bakura raised his eyebrows and sighed.  
  
"You're only dirty because you were in that pond and thank you, if you were ugly, I wouldn't have chose you or even touched you for the matter and you're worth more than a billion gold plates if Pharaoh wasted his time on you and me, myself as well!" She didn't say anything. Bakura kneeled down to her and took her chin, so she was looking at him.  
  
"If you're ugly," he began in a sensual way. "Then I had better hurry and marry an old woman." She giggled at his joke and he offered a small, rare, smile. He stood back up and sighed, looking back at the desert. He heard deep breathing and he and Anzu turned to see Chadzar, who was completely wet.  
  
"What happened to you?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What happened was those moronic fools almost DROWNED ME!!" Chadzar coughed out water. Malik and Marik laughed nervously.  
  
"Gotta go, bye!" Both ran off. Bakura rolled his eyes at their antics.  
  
"Why can't you train me?"  
  
"It's not as though I have all the time in the world to—"Both Anzu and Chadzar gave him disbelieving looks. "Ok, so I do. Fine, I'll train you." Chadzar sighed in relief and slid his hand up to his shoulder. Anzu stood up, her hand on her shoulder as well.  
  
!  
  
When Anzu wasn't working, she watched Chadzar and Bakura. But the more and more she watched and talked to Bakura, the more she liked him. The same was for Bakura, she was understanding and kind to him and he hadn't been able to really open up to anyone for a while. Sooner or later, Chadzar was beginning to notice Anzu's absence at night. At first, he thought she had work to do, but when it persisted, he decided to find out himself. True, Anzu was doing housework, but when she was done, she and Bakura would go outside to do whatever. Chadzar pondered on it, and being only 11, couldn't find any other conclusion other then they were spending time together. Now, normally that wouldn't be a problem, if it were another man of course, but we were talking about Bakura, the ex Thief Lord, the man who hated women! To suddenly change like this, is going to start up someone's suspicions. And that would be young Chadzar's. He slightly wondered if they might have a relationship. Chadzar had known from the start Anzu liked Bakura, but all women do! He brushed it off and decided he would ask Bakura or Anzu later.  
  
Bakura yawned and looked at the men still working on the fields. The slaves thought that Anzu was just given the job to follow Bakura around.  
  
"Why are they working so late?" Anzu asked Bakura.  
  
"Why not?" Bakura said, shrugging.  
  
"Well they need sleep!"  
  
"Oh I know, they change shifts. They sleep during the day and work at night."  
  
"ohh." Anzu said. Bakura chuckled at her cute behavior.  
  
!  
  
When Bakura went to bed, he was tired, but he couldn't sleep. There were to many thoughts on his mind. Anzu was the main one. He just couldn't get her face out of his mind. At first, he thought he was going insane, then he thought he had an obsession with her, then he thought he wanted to kill her, but the answer slammed itself into him just tonight and he wished it wasn't true, but he knew it was. He loved her. He loved one of his slaves. And when he had vowed never to fall in love!!  
  
'Damn her and her beauty!' He cursed, then thought, 'Damn her and her kindness!' He tried to think of what he could do and he came up with a plan. One he did not envy.  
  
!  
  
Anzu sat on the chair the servant had told her to sit on, waiting patiently for Bakura. When he came in, he was mumbling something about cats.  
  
"damn things are always trying to eat me alive..." He turned to Anzu. "Sorry, some cat attacked me." He apologized.  
  
"That's ok! I mean, you were the one who sent for me after all." She said, giving him a dazzling smile. It made him even more guilty for what he was about to say.  
  
"Er, yes, well, Anzu, I have made a decision."  
  
"Decision?"  
  
"Yes. I'm freeing you, Anzu." Bakura said, a serious, yet painful look on his face.  
  
"You're...Freeing me?"  
  
"Yes, that means your free." He told her.  
  
"I know, but, wow...This is...So sudden." She said  
  
"Well I didn't need a house slave after all and so I decided instead of just selling you, I'd free you."  
  
"Oh." She muttered.  
  
"You're disappointed." He pointed out.  
  
"Disappointed? No, no, I'm...I'm not." Anzu said. She stared out the window for awhile, then stood up. "Well, good bye then..." She walked towards the door and Bakura watched her. If he didn't say what his feelings were before she left, he'd feel awful. She was out of the house before he made a decision. He ran down the steps, and tripped over the rug, crashing into the wall. "Ow."  
  
!  
  
Anzu turned, hearing her name being called. She waited for Bakura.  
  
"Anzu, wait, come back ho—There." He pointed dumbly to his house and she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I just came from THERE." She mocked him by pointing at his house. He stared at her. She hadn't lost her touch.  
  
"Well, come back with me to there."  
  
"Fine."  
  
!  
  
They were back in his room and he was pacing. He stopped in front of her and she was standing straight, ready for whatever he wanted to say.  
  
"Ok....Anzu, the reason I freed you was because....I, er, have some....feelings for you. Do you know what I mean?" Anzu blinked.  
  
"No." 'She's just trying to make this harder for me....' He thought.  
  
"Ok then." He gulped. "I love you." She stared at him as though he were insane.  
  
"You....What?" She managed to get out.  
  
"I think you heard me...." He groaned.  
  
"You love me? But....Why?"  
  
"I don't know! But you were the first actual WOMAN I could even look at without glaring at them!" She smiled happily.  
  
"You really love me, Bakura?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then kiss me." He grinned and his mouth closed over hers and she felt like she was a new person.  
  
!  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Chadzar popped his head up, hearing the royal horns. "Holy Ra! It's Pharaoh Atemu!" Chadzar exclaimed. He scrambled up and ran to the house.  
  
"Bakura! Bakura!" Bakura looked up from a papyrus scroll.  
  
"What is it? Calm down!" Bakura said.  
  
"Pharaoh Atemu's coming!" Chadzar told him.  
  
"I wonder what that idiot wants...." Bakura and Chadzar left outside and waited for Pharaoh Atemu to get off his chariot. They kneeled down and popped back up.  
  
"What can I do for you, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I've come to take Anzu back." Atemu said plainly.  
  
"Hmm....I don't have her." Bakura told him honestly.  
  
"You sold her?!" Atemu roared.  
  
"No, I freed her."  
  
"You freed her! But WHY?" Bakura shrugged.  
  
"I discovered I didn't need a house slave."  
  
"Why the hell didn't you just give her back to me?!"  
  
"Because I found out that you raped her." Atemu's jaw dropped.  
  
"She told you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She told....YOU?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know where she is now?"  
  
"No." Bakura lied expertly.  
  
"Damn! Very well Bakura, but you best expect to see your taxes go up!"  
  
"I think not. My field is going quite well." Atemu looked over at his fields and back at Bakura, glaring.  
  
"Curse you!" Atemu spat, then went back to his chariot and left.  
  
!  
  
"Bakura?" Chadzar asked as they went into the house.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"How can you not know where your fiancé is?"  
  
"Oh I do. She's with Shadii, working with him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's working with Shadii with the Millennium Items, now go back to work." Chadzar obeyed and Bakura smirked in triumph.  
  
"Stupid Pharaoh. Anzu isn't going to be yours ever again. For me and her...." He grinned madly. "Are in love."  
  
The End....  
  
Or is it?  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
DIS: Ok. Yes, it is the end, I just wanted to make it dramatic! Phew, that was the LONGEST One-Shot I have ever made so far! It's 15 pages long on my computer! But on it will be, like, 13 ½ pages. I haven't been doing many Anzu/Bakura fics lately, so expect many of those here soon, but none will script form I don't think, except the one (s) I've started. Well, I hope you all liked it! I put in a lot of detail for it and-wow-I think that this is one of the best one-shots that I have! Ever notice how now the chapters to my stories are longer and better? I think I have too much time on my hands, hehehe....Anyways, review and tell me your HONEST opinion. Flames are accepted and if you absolutely hated it, tell me! (grins) Or if there was any mistake (grammar, spelling, etc.) tell me! See ya later, peeps! 


End file.
